I Dare Do All That May Become a Man
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: England/America/Spain. Arthur Kirkland is an envious and bitter man; he knows that Alfred is fond of his first father more than any other. The tragedy of a boy who became otherwise.


**Pairings:** England/America main; mentions of England » Spain/America, Spain/Mexico, England/Texas « America, France » England, France/America

**Warnings:** After-sex (implicit mentions thereof), implicit dubcon, foul language, use of human names in narration and nation names in dialogue

**Summary:** Arthur Kirkland is an envious and bitter man; he knows that Alfred is fond of his first father more than any other. The tragedy of a boy who became otherwise.

**A/N:** For the purpose of this drabble, Texas was created through dubious acts of sex between Mexico and Spain, which is actually not that implausible (and which I now want to read, curse me). I may expand on this piece merely for that particular idea.

Also, I do like England… as a badass f#$%ing pirate. I also do not _mean _to make jumping Alfred _that_ easy. But with his fifty states—/ah,BRICK'Danyway

I initially didn't want to post this because it only took about ten minutes to write, which had me hesitating. But then the concept began to intrigue me and there was positive response from my f-list on LJ.

* * *

**I DARE DO ALL THAT MAY BECOME A MAN**

* * *

"I've abhorred you most," says Arthur, slowly, "Since you eloped with that woman's boy."

His fingers caress locks of gold indolently, sprawled across a sweat-soaked pillow. The flush has yet to have drained from across his child's cheeks, and the ugly twist of swollen lips is too familiar (France would laugh, airily, if he hears the nonsense of _a child grown_. He has perhaps forgotten the ones he had stolen away as his own, of how hurriedly they'd fled from him; has perhaps forgotten with resent, perhaps with ease. It has Arthur wonder,

When it was, that he began to think of such repulsive things? When his little brother had become less, had become _a fucking son_).

"That again?" murmurs Alfred, discontentedly. He turns his head, squints harder than he had been (he looks for his glasses on the nightstand nearby, for _Texas_), "Be careful what you say, grandpa. You were doing sweet to him those years I was torn, but… He knows you dislike him, the color of his skin."

"I dislike his father, not his skin."

Alfred laughs; shoves his frame easily from his body, says, darkly,

"No, I think you're wrong. I'm sure you love his father, the dearest _España_." He is already on his knees, on the floor; a hand finds Texas clattered beneath the dresser. Arthur watches docilely as the young man grabs the tail end of his strewn shirt to wipe the grime from floorboards away, too loving. His gaze follows a sliver of tepid cum drip on the floor; knows that Alfred shifts achingly, awkwardly in his crouch (he wonders if he can strike him across the face as he had done to too many throughout the centuries,

After all, the man is now nothing more than his son).

"Do you ever have to explain to France how those bruises bloom so nicely on the nape of your neck?" he queries, as if he is curious.

Alfred stands, turns back again to face the man sprawled upon his bed, with his knees up and legs spread open, waiting. He muses, contentedly, "I don't explain myself to sick men who fuck the boy they raised. As a hero, nor do I break hearts."

"Liar," says Arthur; (his voice shakes, but he's certain he's smiling), "_Liar_— you're just like your father. Fucking España, (though he'd never do what we do to you.)"

America laughs again, says that he would, (but you wouldn't know, would you, daddy?)

* * *

**END**

* * *

Wut.

There was originally Spanish Texas, then Mexican Texas, then the Republic of Texas (a sovereign nation for ten years) and then the state of Texas. This is why, to reiterate to those going "buh," for the purpose of this drabble Texas was created through dubious acts of sex between Mexico (the mother) and Spain (the father).

However, as Spain was the first to colonize the New World (mention it if I'm incorrect), England also calls him America's father, although he views himself as the man who raised America. (Through this line of logic Texas would also be America's half-brother?)

"_You were doing sweet to him _(Texas)_ those years I was torn" _refers to a brief controversy amongst several concerning British neutrality during the American Civil War.

"I dare do all that may become a man; Who dares do more is none," is from part one in Macbeth. It means along the lines of a man should try to accomplish what is in his reach, instead of attempting to hurriedly become something greater. Only highlight the following line if you do not understand how this is underlined in the fic - Which Alfred declares bullshit and Arthur resents him for.


End file.
